criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Troy Cassidy
Troy Cassidy was a suspect in the murder investigations of Vipers member Chad Whickman in Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough), Vipers leader Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough), former Vipers leader Ash Bison in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy), and engineering company owner Jake Hayes in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). Profile Troy is a 37-year-old gangster-turned-microbrewer. He has a shaved head, brown eyes, a black mustache and goatee. In his first appearance, he sports a red tank top and a red Skulls bandana. He has a tattoo of The Skulls logo that can be seen on his right arm and a dog tag around his neck. There is also a certain amount of dandruff on his shoulders. Furthermore, it is known that Troy wears sport shoes and smokes. In his second appearance, he has shook off the dandruff but sports an oil stain on the right side of his tank top. It is discovered that he is asthmatic and chews gum. In his third appearance, he wears a white collared shirt with red vertical stripes, a maroon tie (with a golden tie clip), and black suspenders. He additionally sports a pair of black earrings. It is revealed that he drinks turmeric lattes, suffers from insomnia, and plays Weirder Stuff. In his fourth appearance, he sports some scratches on his forehead. Events of Criminal Case Burned to the Bone Troy, The Skulls' then-leader, was questioned about the brutal murder of his sister's boyfriend Chad Whickman, who also happened to be a member of The Skull's rival gang The Vipers. Troy stated that the Viper deserved to die but also claimed that rules and laws applied to The Skulls. He further said that he would never have hurt his sister like that as he knew she loved Chad a lot. He was later questioned about his pyromaniacal capabilities, but still insisted he would not do that to his sister. Troy was found to be innocent after Joe Stern was incarcerated for the murder. Into the Vipers' Nest Troy once again became a suspect after Vipers leader Salvador Cordero was found murdered. Although he seemed to be suspicious of the murder, he was proven innocent for a second time once Tony Marconi was impounded for grand homicide. In the hours following the close of the case, Troy quit gang life to pursue his ambition to become an inventor. Byte the Dust Jones and the player first talked to Troy after finding his photo with Ash, proving they were friends. Troy said that he and Ash had moved on from their criminal pasts and had become good friends after that. He said that when he settled down, he learned how to brew beer, even inventing a new strain of green tea-infused yeast and eventually establishing his own microbrewery named after his former gang. Jones and the player later found Troy's death threat to Ash in the form of a cremation urn. Troy said that Ash had hooked Troy up with a new supplier for ingredients for his microbrewery at really good prices. However, Troy realized that the goods were stolen. Worried that the goods would be traced back to him, Troy sent him the threat as a warning. Troy later almost got in a fight with Ash's girlfriend, Joy Schneider, who was accusing him of murdering Ash because of their former gang rivalry. Troy was found innocent of the murder when Joy herself was found guilty of the murder. The cops, however, found out afterwards through Officer Tim Cooper that he had been regularly meeting up with Marconi, who was recently released from prison. They found a coaster with names of former Skulls members on it, which they talked to Troy about. Troy insisted that the people he named had also left the gang life and that he was providing their names to Marconi as recommendations for his new security company, Hawk Eye Security. Troy then said that Marconi was living as a free man and running an above-board operation like his nightclub. Running Scared Troy became a suspect once again after Jones and the player found his pendant at the construction site where the victim had been killed. He explained that he had visited the site for a brewery expansion and most likely dropped his pendant then. When asked if he knew anything about the murder, he promised the team that he was a legitimate businessman and knew nothing about the murder. Troy was spoken to again about him owning the getaway van. He swore to the team that he had sold the van online to Christian Bateman, a member of Ad Astra. He explained that Christian had offered him the full asking price in cash, which was an offer he could not refuse. However, he claimed that he knew nothing about the kidnapping. Troy was found to be innocent once again after the team incarcerated Mandy Pregodich for Jake's murder. Later, Jones and the player discovered (per Amir) that Troy was Mandy's accomplice in the kidnapping. He told the team that Christian had offered him financial backing for his microbrewery if he assisted in the kidnapping by driving the getaway van. Troy was then arrested for aiding in the kidnapping and sequestration of Carter Hayes. Trivia *Troy is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Troy is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Troy is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. Case appearances *Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy; crime scene appearance) *Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy) Gallery TCassidyGrimsborough.png|Troy, as he appeared in Burned to the Bone (Case #9 of Grimsborough). TCassidyGrimsboroughC011.png|Troy, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11 of Grimsborough). TCassidyConspiracy.png|Troy, as he appeared in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy). TCassidyConspiracyC286.png|Troy, as he appeared in Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy). TroyInJail.png|Troy, arrested for aiding in the kidnapping and sequestration of Jake Hayes and Carter Hayes. RCassidyGrimsborough.png|Rose Cassidy, Troy's sister. OG_SUS_9_602.jpg OG_SUS_11_602.jpg OG_SUS_514_603.jpg TCassidyC286Mugshot.png S_vs._V.jpg|Troy in a promotional piece of artwork for the game. 100 Cases.jpg|Ditto. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:The Skulls members